Electric Avenue
by Saikyo-master
Summary: Yep. another facet of Unsung hero and Breaking Chains.And chapter two is up, also slightly revisedrnRead it or I shall devour your soul! Ohhh, its starting now. Charlie Vs. Guile? NEW CHAPTER UP! LOTS OF CAPITALS WILL GET YOUR ATTENTION!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: when speaking a diffrent language its in  
which is what i consider how blanka talks, a different  
language. However i'm really only gonna use that for  
blanka when someone is around who cant understand  
him...

A boy of Asian descent with messy black hair wearing  
a baggy pair of black sweatpants and a red hooded  
sweatshirt with black tennis shoes ran through the   
twisting trees and plants of the amazon jungle,  
grabbing branches and occasionally scuffling up a tree  
like a monkey before leaping off and grabbing vines  
for a Tarzan-esque swing. Looking behind him he saw a  
creature making up ground behind him. This creature  
seemed to be wearing metal anklets with spikes, had a  
shock of red hair on his chest and a pair of shorts,  
as well as long red hair falling down his back. As he  
ran he dug his hands into the ground and moved like  
an ape although his apperance certainly told  
otherwise of him. 

"Geez...doesn't...he ever...get...tired..." The boy  
panted looking behind him. With one final spin onto a  
strong tree branch and a springing jump he landed into  
a small pond of water, gasping for air, his hands on his  
knees.

"Tired? Already? It was just getting fun." The  
creature said with what the boy could only assume was a  
grin.

"H-hey...I haven't...spent my whole...life  
here...like you." He said, still gasping for all the  
air he could.

"Well you have gotten faster at least. And this  
chase lasted a lot longer then the first time."

The boy nodded having finally caught his breath.  
"So...can we work on that electricity move for a  
bit?"

Blanka nodded and walked out of the water with the  
boy behind him. "Alright Adam. Remember focus. Thats  
the important part. You have to feel it moving through  
you and amplify it."

The boy, Adam, nodded sitting down cross legged  
holding his hands in front of him. 'C'mon...all people  
have electricity produced by their body...' He  
thought. 'You need to focus on your own. Amplify...and   
release...like Blanka-Sensei.' Adam's brow creased  
with the straining focus as his hands glowed slightly,  
a small amount of electric current passing between his  
hands before he stopped sweating more. "Wow...that  
gets you tired." He said forgetting to speak like  
blanka did and ended up talking in Japanese.  
"Uhm...it's really tiring for me to do that." He  
explained correcting his speech.

Blanka nodded still smiling like a child. After all,  
this boy was the first person in a long time who didn't  
scream and run away when seeing him. The first freind  
Blanka had since that last person left, so he was   
understandably happy to help him do stuff.  
"It gets easier over time." He said before curling  
up and coursing with electricity scorching the ground  
around him.

"Show off." He laughed.

"Well...lets try the other thing." Blanka said  
standing up.

"Ha. THAT I can do." he said and leaped up curling  
his body as tightly as he could spinning foreward at a  
violent rate...his attack however curled away from the  
tree he aimed for and he fell to the ground on his  
back gasping for air.

"..." 

"I'm okay.." He gasped.

"Keep trying. I'll go get us some food." Blanka  
said smiling as he dashed off.

'Man....I've been here three months. Hard to   
believe.' He thought sitting back up.

Flashback 

Three months ago

Adam walked into his house. A large expensive looking  
one done in European style. "Well...dad isn't home. Big  
surprise." He mumbled looking around. "Probably on a  
buisness trip."

Adam's father worked for the Kanzuki Zaibatsu he was  
in a high position one of the board members so he  
wasn't home all that often. To make up for that he  
often left his son money in his incredibly large bank   
account.

"Well...might as well get to work on that report..."  
He said getting up to a computer once he entered his  
room. "How boring...a report on a foreign contry. And  
I get stuck on one I know nothing about. Brazil." He  
sighed cracking his knuckles before typing away  
finally coming to a site on Brazil. "Hmmm...'stories  
and local folklore.'" He said reading a topic as he  
clicked on it. "What the...'man beast'?" He asked,  
interested as he clicked again for that topic.  
Half a month after that

Adam's interest in the 'man beast' became almost as  
fanatic as Sakura's in Street fighters and Karin's in  
beating Sakura. It was certainly annoying having them  
for classmates.  
'Although it's fun watching those two fight.' He  
thought.

Currently he was boarding a plane to Brazil. His  
family was rich enough that he could afford doing it  
and his father just wanted Adam to not hate him so he  
let him go. He had a laptop strapped to his side. What  
he was going to be doing his schoolwork on. "Heh. If I   
can prove the man beast's existance I'll be famous." He   
said to himself.

In Brazil

Adam groaned, walking through the Amazon jungle. "He's  
supposed to live here...but theres so much jungle..."

To the side he heard a noise like a snapping twig.  
"Aha!" He said turning around with a camera up to his  
eye but gasped in shock at what he saw. A sleek black  
panther was walking through the underbrush.

"Oh...crap...n-nice kitty..." He said nervously, stepping back.

With a growl it leaped at him. Before it could reach  
Adam, however, there was a blur as what could only have  
been a green ball collided with the panther knocking  
it into a tree. The animal got up angry at it's hunt   
being interfered with. It now leaped at the  
interloper, just before it connected, Blanka  
started glowing golden with what could only be  
described as electic current. It surged into the panther and  
with a yelp it fell off of the green creature, Blanka,  
and ran off deciding Adam wasn't worth the trouble. 

From then on Adam stayed around Blanka as long as he  
could. He eventually learned to speak to him in ways  
other then gestures and started picking up how to  
fight like Blanka. Hence calling him 'Blanka sensei'

End Flashack

"Ha. Those were good times." He laughed, getting to  
his feet. "Now if only I could get those moves working."

Suddenly a slightly noise brought Adam from his thoughts. Still rather fearful of the idea of another jungle cat making a nice meal from him he quickly rolled to the side moving up into a low crouch standing in a way similier to an ape as he looked around before standing up to his full height, just over six feet tall. "Geez...still jumpy." He mumbled but heard the noise again. "Not a panter or any-CRAP!" He suddenly yelled. "Poachers!"

With that thought in mind he quickly jumped up into a tree and started swinging around again from above looking for anyone out of the ordinary. One of the skills he learned from Blanka while in the jungle was hunting, even from the canopy of trees he was able to distinguish Blanka's footprints, deciding it a better course of action to locate his freind he quickly changed direction to follow them. 'Crapcrapcrap!' he kept thinking to himself.

Finally after nearly five minutes he noticed two other sets of prints. Neither one had he seen before. Quickly he jumped into a tree finding Blanka in front of...somone...wearing a..."Pink gi?" He asked himself...the man seemed familier...Blanka told him stories of a man wearing a pink gi once...but as he noticed somone else looking slightly shorter then himself with a hat and something in english stitched into it, wearing a blue gi his confusion over the other man was forgotten. "DAMN POACHERS!" He yelled leaping down for the attack on the other person...

to read the fight all you have to do is find 'Unsung hero' By Gadouken King.


	2. The Russian Concussion!

Bottom of Form 1

THE RUSSIAN CONCUSSION!

Adam was feeling pretty satisfied having just knocked out the

(perceived) poacher.

"Wow," he said looking at his fist. "I really have become a lot

stronger then when I first arrived here." He started heading back to Blanka's

hut, the unconscious opponent forgotten as he went back to his new

home. As soon as he arrived, he clicked on his laptop to check his e-mail

and do his homework. Blanka came into the hut as well.

"Where's your friend sensei?" He asked looking at his green friend,

whom most would consider a monster.

"He had to leave...something about 'Sagat' and 'eternal vengeance'."

Blanka replied with a shrug.

"Ah." He said tapping a few keys on the computer. "Lesse if I got any

e-mail..."

Blanka stood up, stretching to his full height for a moment before

walking to his friend to look over his shoulder and see what he was looking

at.

"Crap." Adam mumbled reading over an e-mail sent to him by his father.

"Oyaji no baka!" He said, switching away from English, or 'Blankanese'

into his native Japanese language. Blanka simply looked at him

confused. "Ahhh..." Adam started to amend. "My father sent me an e-mail, he's

on a business trip in Moscow and wants me to visit him. He's even sent

me tickets at the post office." He sighed.

"So what does that mean?" Blanka asked looking at him with an innocence

that really only a child possess.

"It means I've got to leave for a while sensei." Adam said angrily as

he started packing his belongings, trying not to look at the sad green

jungleman standing nearby. "I'll be back as soon as I can be. I

promise." This seemed to appease Blanka.

"Come back as soon as you can!" He said performing a few standing

backflips.

"Oh hey..." He said fishing around in his duffel bag, the camera he

came with had been left totally forgotten since that first day, and his

encounter with Blanka and the panther. "Lookit what I found." He said

holding it up for the green man to see.

"Can you eat it?" He asked curiously.

"No Blanka sensei." Adam said chuckling while he shook his head. "It's

a camera, it sort of...makes drawings of people it's pointed at...hold

still now sensei." He said setting the timer on the camera and

programming it for two pictures in a few moments as he quickly jogged over to

Blanka and stood next to him as the two flashes went off, and two papers

slid out of the slot, the boy handed them to the Brazilian wild man.

"Just wait and in a few minutes it'll show you and me. Keep it as a

reminder until I get back." He said with a smile putting the other copy

into his pocket as he shouldered his duffel bag.

"Byeeeee!" Blanka called after him.

'So much like a child.' Adam mused on his friend as he walked to the

post office and picked up his tickets then took a cab to the airport.

"Hmmm...might as well do some research on Russia." He said turning on

his laptop. "To find anything fun to do..." He also needed to visit a

nearby store and get a Japanese to Russian dictionary, of course

naturally he'd have to rely on his knowledge of English, and fair amount of

Portuguese and translate that to Russian, so as he typed away on the

laptop he walked to the terminal. "Hmmm...'Russia historic facts, world war

1...world war 2...' Boring."

And so for Adam the plane trip to Russia passed with minimal interest

until he arrived at his hotel and met his father.

"Ah it's good to see you Adam." His father, Fujita Honshi, a slightly

overweight Japanese man with balding black hair, and a rumpled business

suit on greeted him at the airport. "Come now don't give me that look.

Just try to enjoy some time with your father. I'll even let you try

Vodka."

"Oyaji. I was enjoying myself in Brazil." He said offhandedly.

"Ahhh, but I also came up with some entertainment for you." He said

walking quickly to keep up with his son as they approached the car the

Kanzuki Zaibatsu had provided for them. "I've arranged for you to watch a

match with...oh what do they call him...oh. The 'Red Cyclone'. A

wrestler, you enjoy those things right? Or at least you enjoy watching my

boss's daughter get into all those fights." He sighed.

"Alright. When and where?" He asked, he and his father were never

terribly close.

"8:30, at the old steel factory." He said then gave the driver

directions for the hotel.

Adam tolerated his stay with his father until 8:30 then took the

tickets, noting a backstage pass with it as he arrived at the steel factory,

he also took his translation book with him.

"-And comrade Zangief is destroying his challenger!" The announcer

yelled into his microphone, of course Adam was having trouble

understanding it, and really could only understand about a third of everything

he was hearing.

Zangief on the other hand didn't need to hear the announcer to know he

was winning as he locked his arms around his opponent's waist and flung

him backwards over his head, then walked over to him when he got up,

picking him up with one arm, easily enough seeing as his opponent wasn't

that large really, would probably have rated 'cruiserweight' in

American wrestling, and gave him a powerful choke slam before pinning him down

as the ref quickly brought in the three count.

"Wow," Adam said stunned at the quickness of the victory.

"Is there no one here who can go more then a few moments with the Red

Cyclone?" The announcer asked slowly giving Adam enough time to read

the translation in the book.

"Ohhhh, I can take him!" Adam said dashing and hopping up into the

ring, the entire audience burst out laughing certain it was a joke.

"Uhmmm....kid..." A gruff man asked, probably Zangief's personal

trainer, he looked like at one time he had been in impressive physical

shape, but had let himself go. Now he was grey, and possessed a beard.

"this is NOT a joke, this is serious, comrade Zangief does not hold

back for ANYONE even a child."

Adam looked confused before flipping through the book looking for the

words he said, with a sigh the older man grabbed it out of his hands

took out a pen and underlined the jist of what he said.

"Hey I can handle myself!" Adam declared arrogantly. "Just bring

him on!"

"It's your funeral boy." The man said before walking over to

Zangief and saying something to him, the enormous Russian nodded before

getting up from the stool in his corner of the room. Unlike most wrestling

matches, this wasn't taking place in a ring but literally on the bare

metal floor of the factory, that made falling rather undesirable.

"Gimme the bell, gimme the bell." Adam said until he heard a ring. "Did

anyone hear a noise?" He asked in Japanese as he watched Zangief

approach him. "Let's see how ya like my Rolling Attack!" He said spinning

foreword, folding his arms and legs together like a cannonball, plowing

straight into Zangief's chest, all he really accomplished, he saw as he

landed on his feet, was delaying the Russian's approach. "Ooooooh

crap."

Suddenly with a speed that was belied by his size he grabbed Adam and

threw him backwards, in a belly to belly suplex. All the young fighter

could do was wait until the height of his arc before trying to right

himself, or at least make as little impact when he hit the ground as

possible, sadly it was the latter that occurred, and he stood up rubbing his

shoulder.

"Okay...he's strong, and pretty fast." Adam said "but i'm STILL

faster." That said he began a strategy of dodge, rolling attack, dodge repeat.

However Zangief's sheer size, muscle, and years of training enabled him

to easily handle the attacks without breaking a sweat. 'Crap...why

wont he go down!' He complained mentally as Zangief grabbed him again,

Adam this time wrapped himself around the wrestlers arm attempting to

perform an armbar on him, only to be slammed to the ground, losing the

air in his lungs as Zangief backed away instead of pinning him.

The boy started pulling himself up, "Alright...t-time...to try

something !" He declared while

trying to catch his breath as he channeled the electricity through his

body, managing it more easily in the midst of the fight before placing

his palms on the floor sending shockwaves of electricity through the

floor and managing to electrocute Zangief slightly, although he only

managed to stun him slightly. It was enough though as Adam charged throwing a

punch at Zangief's stomach, seeing as it was about the only thing he

could reach, but the muscles of his opponent easily warded off the blow

as Zangief knocked Adam away having lost a minimum of breath.

Adam knew he couldn't keep the pace up forever as he tried his rolling

attack again, but this time Zangief had readied himself and grabbed the

boy just before impact and raised his arms, settling Adam on his

shoulders slamming him to the ground, head, neck, and back tacking the brunt

of the blow. Zangief again walked back instead of pinning Adam letting

him stand up, his vision swimming.

"Alright..." he said to himself. "one last...trick..." He quickly tried

his rolling attack one last time, quickly grabbing Zangief as he did

the same and sending his electric charge through his arm. The large

wrestler dropped him as his arm went numb, Adam quickly let loose again with

a flurry of punches and kicks at his stunned opponents mid section and

legs. However he shrugged it all off again and managed to use his arm

to grab Adam quickly jumping into the air and shouting something in

Russian, Adam's whole body exploded with pain before everything went dark.

He awoke a few hours later with his father, Zangief, and the other man

standing around him. "Anyone get the number of the train that hit me?"

He asked rubbing his head, and various other bruises. Without the

adrenaline rush of the fight, the pain was very noticeable.

"What's wrong with you!" His father yelled. "Trying to fight him! Look

at the size of the man!"

"SorRY Oyaji." He grumbled rubbing his head, trying to ignore the

throbbing. "It seemed like a fun challenge."

"Da." Zangief said. "That was an interesting fight. I am still

having trouble moving my arm."

Adam once again flipped through his translation book before his father

told him what he said. "Oh yeah, heh, Blanka-sensei taught me that.

He's even better then me at those moves I used." He said, letting his

father translate.

"I shall have to visit this 'Blanka' and fight him as well." ,said

Zangief.

"He lives in Brazil." Adam said relying still on his father as a

medium. "Maybe I'll take you to see him sometime. But what is that style

you used? That wasn't just wrestling."

Zangief nodded, "It is a combination of wrestling and a Russian

fighting style called you teach me some?"

Zangief nodded again with a slight smile. "I would be delighted. You

are the most challenging opponent I've had in a while, I would enjoy

seeing you become even stronger."

"Then it's settled." He said slowly flipping through his book

ignoring his father's protests. "Where shall we meet?"

"Come back here tomorrow at the same time the match was, we'll begin

your lessons then."

"Uhm...Adam, I'm only here for a few days, and without my aid you'll be

totally lost here."

"Then I'll only take a few lessons." He told his father.

So...not much of a chapter or good stuff? Your call reader.


	3. Beggining of Destiny

**THE BEGINNING OF DESTINY**

Adam had been faithful to his word with Zangief. Showing up each day his father was in Moscow to learn Sambo from the Russain giant.

Of course he always did have problems when training...

"Crap" Adam yelled running in the waist deep snow trying to escape the bear behind him, he had seen this particular bear in action before, somehow it was the only bear he had seenable to withstand the move Zangief called his 'Final Atomic Buster'. And given the fact that Adam was willing to acknowledge that said attack could take him down he was unwilling to let the bear get near him. "Okay...to...tired...and way to cold..." He said turning around to see the charging bear, and just as it came within striking distance Adam quickly sent a burst of electricity through his hand as he punched the bear's muzzle stunning the bear as Zangief came to Adam's rescue taking the bear and piledriving it into the ground for a k.o.

"How do you do that" Adam asked in Russian as well as awe of his current 'sensei's brute strength. In truth although Zangief had impressive skill, it was really his raw power that made him great. Of course he had learned a bit more Russian as well, although was not really considered 'fluent'.   
"Lots, and lots of training." The Russian strongman laughed looking at the unconsciousbear.

Adam sighed looking at the bear. "Too bad I can't stay here any longer, but those grappling moves you showed me...eheheheheh, I'd hate to be the guy who messes with me now." Adam laughed a bit at the end of the comment.

"Da, I hope you return soon though. It will be entertaining to face you once more."

Adam shook his head as they parted ways again, Zangief going likely to find a new challenger, Adam on the other hand was taking a last stroll through Moscow looking to buy a souvenir for Blanka.

"Hmmm...what would he like..." Adam asked himself looking through a few things.

"Adam Honshi..." The boy looked around, startled when he heard the voice. He searched in vain as he heard it again. The voice was soft, alluring, distinctly feminine. Although he was unable to locate it in the storehe quickly left and searched outside. Upon leaving he saw something else, a woman in a red dress with a shawl, fairly long purple hair. She fixed a stare at him that Adam felt drawn too. He found himself quickly crossing the street to her, rushing to catch up as she walked around a corner into an alleyway.  
"Good, you have come." She said finally as she made a graceful turn finally acknowledging his presence. 

"D-do...I know you" He asked curiously.

"No, but I know much about you Adam Honshi." The woman said holding a tarot card in her hand. "Soon it will occur, your strength will aid in saving the world. Or destroying it." She said as a bluish fire engulfed the tarot card, death. "Your old life will come to a quick end as you find new friends new allies. This is to be your destiny. Walk it as you must. Find your own truth." She said then the woman's form began to fade away, leaving a very confused teenager.

"What the hell was that all about" He asked himself walking away from the alley he was in.

"Quickly" He heard another shout as he left, a woman, likely Chinese, was shouting in English to a man next to her. She wore a light blue jogging suite with a vest. Her hair was held in buns. The man next to her wore a pair of jeans, andan open vest without any shirt under it and sported an odd hair style, the front lock almost in a pompodour with a slant coming down over his forehead and glasses. Both were running in towards Adam's direction. "If we hurry we can catch her"

The man nodded and continued running. Looking ahead Adam saw who they were talking about. It was a woman wearing a mask, with two claws on her hands, leaping over tables as she ran.

"Damnit" The man yelled holding a gun in his hand. "There are too many civilians in the way"

Adam noticed the woman ahead of them and figuring she must be a criminal of some sort, of course this assumption was made due toher mask, he quickly got into her path and launched himself forward in therolling attack. He slammedinto her chest and knocked her to the ground. Soon after that the Chinese woman and the man quickly got next to her, the woman pulling a pair of handcuff's from a hidden pocket in her jogging suit and placed them around the masked woman's wrists just after the man had removed the claws from her.

"So your an agent of Shadowloo" The woman asked the other female "Good you can tell us where your boss is."

"Go to hell" The masked lady shouted.

"Chun-li I really don't think this is going to get us anyplace." The man said. "But we already know where the Shadowloo base in Thailand is we might as well see what we can find there."

"Shadowloo" Adam asked.

Chun-li slapped her forehead with her palm. In her exitement she had forgotten that the boy had been there. "Nothing. Go away." She said curtly.

"No way, I helped you capture her I wanna know what this is all about" Adam shouted in English.

"Look kid, all you need to know is we're Interpol agents and that lady we have in custody is a wanted criminal from an organizationcalled Shadowloo, now why don't you just go find something else to do." The man said hoisting the masked woman to her feet.

"Alright Charlie." Chun-li finally said. "Lets drop her off at the station and head off to investigate the base."

Charlienodded and the two started walking with the woman to take her into custody of the police.Naturally curious as too what was happening Adam drew on his training with Blanka as he climbed a drain pipe onto the top of a building, he quickly jumped from one to the next with an ease that most gymnists lack. Through this method Adam followed the two agents, dead set on figuring out more about this 'Shadowloo'. He remembered his father talking about it, he had assumed it was another company as it had been making demands on the Kanzuki Zaibatsu as of late causing much stress for his father. Or course Adam didn't much care about his father's stress, the two of them were very diffrent and rarely saw each other outside of the odd occasion his father demanded Adam to attend a trip with him. In truth he was much more comfortable being on his own, or at least in a small group then with his father. Adam's thoughts were broken as he saw the two of them walking towards a pure white van, the boy watched, waiting as they said a few words and then got into the van. Adam quickly took his chance and leaped off of the rooftop of the police station, grabbing a lightpole and swining lightly onto the roof of the van.

"This should prove interesting. And maybe a good chance to see how my trainings been going." Adam said to himself spreading out so he'd offer less wind resistance, and thus hopefully not get blown off of the van. Had the young man known what he had just gotten himself into he might have chosen to stay behind rather then search for a thrill.

Authers (authors) note: For those who don't know the woman in the mask is one of the doll project known as 'Decepre'


	4. Big Game Hunting

**BIG GAME HUNTING**

yep I'm finally back after my long hiatus. And without further wait onto my chapter!)

Adam shivered regretting his choice of waiting on top of the van. "Baka!" He thought to himself. "Russia, plus wind chill factor ALWAYS equals cold has hell!" That thought kept playing in his mind as the gusts of wind blasted his face. Although he was still silently thankful that none of the other vehicles seemed to notice him.

But he had done a few things to take his mind off of the cold, such as upon remembering their reference to going to a base in Thailand he quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the local airport, it was pretty difficult given his limited grasp of Russian but eventually he ordered himself a first class ticket to Thailand. "Thank god for that bank account I've got…." He murmured under his breath. Soon after he had placed the phone back into his pocket however the van stopped in the middle of a parking lot. As soon as the young man observed Charlie and Chun-li get out of the van, and a safe distance away he hopped off silently behind them.

At least he THOUGHT he was silent, however he was quickly startled to see the sole of a tennis shoe about half an inch from shattering his nose the moment he touched the ground. "Uhm…" He grinned sheepishly groping for words before setting on: "I come in peace?"

Chun-li let out a very angry groan. "You AGAIN!" After that she muttered to herself in Chinese. Charlie just smirked, as though trying not to laugh.

"Too think, we were getting spied on by a kid." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Shut up Nash…" Chun-li said in a dangerous tone. "And YOU!" her fury was once again centered on Adam. "STAY! HERE!"

"No way, I just spent good money buying plane tickets to Thailand, do you know how expensive and time consuming it is to change or return them?" Adam asked her.

"Charlie…knock him out…we'll just put him in the van and take him back to the city…" Chun-li was obviously showing great restraint in not hitting the boy by the tone in her voice.

"Uh…sorry Chun-li…but if we do that we'll miss the plane, and seeing as it's the last one and this IS our big chance at getting to Bison…"

"Well…we cant leave him here!" Chun-li yelled at an impass.

"I can fight."

"Yeah but can you fight GOOD?" Charlie asked.

"Well…I can do this," He let that hang before doing a rolling attack actually leaving a crack in the wall he hit. "And this." With that he showed his more unique talent and a bit of electricity crackled between his fingers.

"It'll have to do." Chun-li said distastefully as she started walking, picking up her duffle bag and whispering to Charlie as they walked. "We ditch him first thing off the plane." Charlie simply nodded as the (mostly) unwilling trio walked to the plane to Thailand.

The hours passed in boredom for Adam who was in first class while Chun-li and Charlie conspired against Bison in coach.

"Alright, as soon as we infiltrate the base we have to plant the bombs before Bison can get to us. Any interference-" Chun-li began.

"Is to be suddenly and quickly eliminated." Charlie finished in a cold tone.

"Can you do that Charlie?" She asked him.

"I am United States Air Force. I have been deployed to hostile war zones with orders to terminate military and political leaders. I am a two time champion of the North American Karate championships. If I cant handle it I cant think of anyone else that could. Except perhaps you and Guile. But he still thinks WE'RE on the wrong side." Charlie stated looking out the window.

Chun-li nodded and the rest of the trip passed in silence.

Eventually they arrived, Adam snoring in his seat, Chun-li and Charlie at rapt attention and attempting to sneak away from the boy.

"Tryin' to ditch me?" Adam asked (speaking English as they both can understand it).

"No." Chun-li sighed.

"Good, so where do we go from here?"

"To that mountain." She said pointing to a rather large ominous looking expanse of stone.

"Peachy…"

"If your not up for it…" Charlie let the offer hang silently hoping the boy would take it.

"I can handle it." Adam said nodding.

"Perfect…"

As it turned out less true words were rarely spoken then those by Adam as the trio began their assent over the mountain paths, Adam struggling along behind the Interpol inspector and the United States Air force agent.

"Hurry up kid!" Charlie shouted, holding a heavy pack of provisions over his shoulder, despite the amount of time the three had been hiking to two older members of the group had yet to break a sweat, while Adam wasn't in horrible condition he was tired. His training with Blanka was useful here at least.

"I'm coming!" He shouted running to catch up to his two counterparts.

"Alright, lets set up camp, we'll take three hours break from the hike, no use in getting to the base if we're exhausted." Charlie said, obviously a plea for Adam's health more then anything else Chun-li, thankfully to Adam, nodded.

"There's a river nearby right?" She asked sitting on a log.

"Yes." Charlie acknowledged.

"Good," The Interpol agent said untying her shoes and setting them down, followed by her vest. "Then I'm going to take a bath." She then glared pointedly at Adam. "And SOMEONE'S hormones had best not get hold of him." With that warning she walked off.

After a few minutes Adam heard what he believed to be a rustle near the direction Chun-li left in, dreams of glory seemed to override his fear of the woman as he stood up while Charlie was preparing a meal and snuck off into the woods. Soon enough he heard it again and when he looked was met with a sharp blow to the face, and a loud shout of 'PERVERT!'. Completely disoriented Adam stumbled around groping for purchase to keep from falling, he grabbed something that felt like cloth as he hit the ground. Although not able to feel ki, he was able to feel malice radiate from direction in front of him. That sobered his vision enough to see what was in front of him, and blush because it was Chun-li, and he was holding a towel. The towel she WAS wearing.

"AHH! I'm sorry! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" He yelled apologizing in English and Japanese, crouched low, just as about a dozen kicks knocked him into a tree.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" Chun-li yelled, angry to the point where she was forgetting her current state of dress.

"I…I heard something…" He replied weakly. "I came to check on you…" He quickly realized that was a bad choice of words, but was luckily saved by a shout behind the tree, as a man came out from behind it, and pointed a gun at Chun-li.

"Kikouken!" She shouted throwing her ki projectile at him, just as Adam clamped his hand around the man's shin sending a surge of electricity into him. The combination of the two attacks was enough to knock the man unconscious.

"Damn…" Chun-li grumbled looking the man over, ignoring Adam's blushing for the moment then grabbed her towel blushing herself remembering what she had been ignoring. "Uhm…sorry…about the pervert remark…" She said haltingly.

"No...problem.." Adam said finally on his feet. "So…he work for Shadowloo?"

Chun-li nodded in the affirmative. "We should head off now." She said going behind a large tree and dressing. "If one of Bison's goon squad is here others are going to find us too."

"Right…" Adam said. "I'll tell Charlie…" He said rushing off to give her some privacy.

Within five minutes they were all running at top speed to the top of the mountain. They had lost their advantage, the element of surprise. It was during this that Adam felt his foot loosing purchase on the ground, soon he found himself rolling down the stone face of the mountain, and his allies shouting, he blacked out when he felt his head smash into a tree.

He wasn't sure how long he was out but his head was throbbing and he was suddenly shocked to see a man towering over him, he was large, bald, with a scar over part of his head, and a patch over one eye, an even larger scar over his chest, he wore a pair of shorts and wrist and foot bindings. The man definitely did NOT look pleasant.


	5. The beggining of the end

Adam sat up in shock. "Who...who are you!"

The tall man wore only a pair of shorts and an eye patch over his right  
eye. "It's none of your concern."

Adam found himself asking, "Isn't it cold in only those shorts?" before he  
could stop himself.

The taller man shook his head. "Do you want to return to your entourage or  
not?"

Adam nodded hesitantly. "Aren't you a member of this gang?"

The large man sighed. "I am, but not by choice. I would prefer to see Bison  
burn. But in order to do that, I will need all the help I can get."

Adam got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Well, I lost sight of my  
partners when I fell off of that cliff. They should still be up there  
somewheres."

The man nodded. "Follow me. If we take this path, it will eventually catch up  
with the higher up road."

Adam had to break into a light jog just to keep up with the man's strides. The  
walk was quiet and uneventful, until Adam's guide motioned for him to stop.  
Adam quietly tiptoed up behind him and peeked ahead.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Guards. Two of them."

Adam grinned. "We should be able to take them no problem."

The man shook his head. "Absolutely not. They are being forced to work here.  
Bison holds their families captive in exchange for cooperation. They don't  
need to be hurt."

Adam blinked several times. The man in front of him was a lot more  
compassionate than he appeared. Finally he realized that they needed to do  
something. Taking action, he turned back to the taller man and said, "So what  
do we do now?"

The man held his hand up in a signal for silence and walked up to them. Adam  
couldn't hear the muted conversation, but when his ally came back, both guards  
walked off of the path.

"What happened?"

The man motioned for Adam to follow him and walked ahead wordlessly. Adam  
resumed his jog and caught up with him.

"Well? How did you get the guards to let us by?"

"I simply told them to take a break."

Now Adam was worried. Who exactly am I walking with here?

There was the sound of hushed voices a little further ahead, and the pair  
stopped to assess the situation. As the sounds grew closer, Adam recognized  
the voices. 'That's Chun and Charlie!' He turned around to tell his helper,  
but there was no one behind him. 'That's... weird... i wonder who that  
was?...'

"Well no reason to wonder at the moment..." He finally muttered before taking  
off at a run to meet his 'friends'. He gave a quick wave when they entered his view,  
hoping they wouldn't mistake him for an enemy. He let out a sigh when the two  
jogged up to him.

Charlie gave him a critical eye, looking for injuries first and foremost before fixing  
the boy with a glare that Chun-li imitated. "Good, your alright." He began in a monotone.  
"However, your klutz attack nearly cost us the mission. From now on I want you where  
Chun-li and I can see you at ALL times, this whole area is crawling with Shadowloo agents,"

'Don't I know it.' Adam thought to himself, nodding as Charlie continued.  
"At any moment you could have been killed. Do you know who we could find at  
any moment in this area? Shadowloo's big four. Vega, Balrog, Sagat, and M.  
Bison himself. Anyone of them could easily end your life on a WHIM. You might  
be able to handle the enforcers but you would have NOTHING on them."  
Adam didn't look into Charlie's eyes as he mumbled his apology, failing as  
well to meet Chun-li's, he kept his head down as they continued the  
walk.'Wait...' He started thinking, after all he was currently unable to  
bring himself to speak to them so he had time to think. 'Sagat...that name's  
familiar... At that moment realization hit him. WAIT! That's one of those  
guys Sakura kept talking about. Sagat was Thailand's martial arts  
champion...'The Muay Thai Emperor'...' After that he began trying to develop a  
mental picture from one of those Sakura had shown him of the greatest warriors  
in the world. 'HOLY CRAP! That was Sagat!' He mentally yelled, keeping his  
discovery to himself.

"Well, here we are..." Chun-li said, a grim smile on her face. "I can finally  
avenge my father."

Charlie gave a curt nod. "We'll observe for five minutes, to insure they don't  
send any search parties for us. If the coast is clear we'll enter and plant  
the bombs."

"Wait!" Adam broke in at last causing his older counterparts to glare at him.

"What now?" Chun-li asked in what seemed to become her default tone when  
dealing with the young man. Exasperation and forced patience.

"If you plant those bombs...the people inside will be killed..." Charlie and  
Chun-li gave him a look he didn't quite identify but nodded. "We...we cant kill  
them. They're innocent people."

"They work for Shadowloo." Chun-li said acidly.

"But what about those who don't work of their own will? If Bison controls this  
kind of area, and is so powerful how many people work for him only because they  
fear the consequences if they don't? What about those people?"

"This is a war." Charlie sighed. "And in all wars, no matter how good the good  
guys, or how bad the bad guys innocent people ALWAYS get hurt. I'm sorry, but  
that's how it is."

"If innocent people always get hurt from both side's tactics what makes the  
good guys better then the bad guys?" Adam asked bitterly.

"BECAUSE WE DONT KILL WANTONLY!" Chun-li virtually screamed, grabbing the young  
man by his collar. "You wanted to come with us! You wanted to have the thrill  
of adventure! This isn't adventure! Its murder, its revenge, its punishment.  
Murder...murder of innocents...revenge for all the innocents Bison has  
murdered, and punishment for so many unatoneable crimes. This is what  
your 'adventure' amounts to. The ONLY reason we do this..." Chun-li was  
gradually pulling the boy closer, her pitch rising as she continued.  
"Is because someone has too. We're soldiers. This is what we do, we do the  
unthinkable, the things no one else can do, and then slink into the shadows,  
to mourn our actions for our lives. We do it because if we don't, then monsters  
like Hitler...like Bison...then monsters like them go unchecked. This IS the  
only way to stop them. And now...now its too late to turn back. If you try to  
stop us, we will do what we must."

It seemed at this point the full meaning of the mysterious woman's words was  
hitting him. ' "your old life will come to a quick end" this is what she  
meant...I've got to choose now...what am I going to do...' After a long minute  
of deliberation in which he dared not even breath he finally  
nodded. "Alright...I'll...I'll help any way I am able too. If this has to be  
done...I...wont hide from it. I'll face it like a man, and I'll give my help."  
Charlie gave a curt nod turning his attention back to the base. "We begin  
infiltration in thirty seconds."

Chun-li followed suit, however she got onto her feet a bit, crouching low, the  
muscles of her legs straining against the tight, thin fabric of her track  
suit. They were both holding their bags, which Adam now realized had not been full of  
clothes and supplies...well yes they had ONE supply. The bombs.  
"Lets rock and roll." Charlie finally said.


	6. Confrontations

Confrontations

The necessary time for recon ended, and the three moved quickly and   
cautiously towards the base. If Chun-li or Charlie were having doubts about  
this mission they betrayed nothing. Adam, on the other hand was still trying  
to swallow the fact that he might end up an accessory to the murder of innocent  
people.

"Alright." Charlie said once they were inside safely. "Chun-li, you  
take the kid and go east planting the bombs. I'll go west, we'll rendezvous  
back here in thirty minutes. No more. If anyone is not present at that time we  
leave. That includes if it's you, me, or the kid. We leave."

Chun-li nodded. Obviously they'd already covered this thing, it was  
simply being repeated for Adam's benefit. She grabbed his hand and started  
running down the corridor, Charlie going off in the opposite direction.  
_What the...is she trying to make out with me or something?_ Adam tried to pull  
his thoughts together as he was dragged down the corridor. From in the back  
of his head, another, much clearer voice said,_...No that's stupid..._ Adam inwardly  
groaned at his self-defeating pessimism. _But can't a guy dream? _He pleaded   
lightheartedly.

Adam remained close to Chun-li, making certain he was always able to  
see her. Whoever built the facility had function and not looks in mind. It  
was all identical in every way. Eventually Adam was trying to find any hint of  
individuality. _Geez, even the bolts are the same. Boy, must be tough for the  
new guy to find a bathroom._ It was a bit unnerving to the boy who had spent  
his life in very different surroundings. That, and the fact that no guards  
seemed present. _Man, I'd fire the security staff..._Adam thought to himself,  
looking around.

Chun Li suddenly came to a quick stop, giving Adam no warning or time to  
slow. He crashed into her, bouncing right off. When he finally regained his balance he got a good slap from Chun-li. "We'll start the setup here. And don't even TRY grabbing my ass like that again." She told him and spent a few moments showing him how to set the bombs and the timers. Adam didn't bother protesting, it wasn't worth it.

"This is actually pretty simple." Adam made the comment offhandedly as  
he set up another bomb, programming the timer just as Chun-li had shown him.

"This is the easy part, getting out is the hard part. Do you really think Bison wouldn't have security measures ready for intruders just in case? Its just a matter of what happens first. We get out or we get found."

"You're awfully cheerful aren't you?" Adam groaned getting to his feet.

"Just shut up and keep working." She said coldly.

It was about another ten minutes before anything could be thought of  
as amiss. Although at that time only Chun-li had been aware of it. Adam was  
zoned out thinking of something else as he finished his job. What it was  
Chun-li couldn't have cared less about, but it did make warning him a bit  
difficult. She decided to shrug it off, just her imagination, she told herself.

But a quick movement in the shadows dispelled any thoughts she may  
have had to the contrary, there WAS someone watching them. The question was  
who... _'Intelligence would suggest it to be Vega,'_ She thought keeping completely on guard. _'of the four leaders he's the best equipped for stealth._ _He's also the  
most vicious second only to Bison himself.'_ She recounted many of the  
assassination scenes she had visited, all bearing Vega's unique method, the  
face was slashed apart, as was much of the body, as though by an animal. She  
shuddered a bit to think of it. _'If he's the one here...' _Her eyes widened as  
she saw what must have been the shadow moving toward them. '_To hell with  
subtlety_!' She thought, tackling Adam as he walked, causing both of them to  
narrowly miss a strike to the face. At the level it was it would have either  
blinded Adam or penetrated right into the brain.

"Very good, my little bunny." A voice sounding at once elegant and malicious sounded from above them, although speaking English the voice's nationality showed through with the tinge of a Spanish accent. Of course, that did neither of the other two any good, as they were still on the floor.

Chun-li made an effort to roll them both to the side just as a steel claw plunged itself at them, scraping horribly once it missed its target. The Chinese detective threw the youth off of her as she rolled onto her back. Quickly getting to her feet she was confronted by the sight of a man, a bit taller then herself, with long blonde hair, he wore the tights and footwear of a matador. On his chest, he had a tattoo of a snake moving across his neck to end on his arm. Chun-li grew nervous when she saw the steel claw on his arm. She then knew it was without a doubt Vega just from that, but his most noticeable feature was his eyes, eyes of the deepest cold. "RUN!" She screamed to Adam.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Vega told her, placing a white mask over his face so that only those piercing eyes could be seen. "We have our orders."

"We?" Chun-li asked, keeping a tremor of fear from her voice. She was confident she could handle any of the four leaders alone, maybe MAYBE at the peak of her form she might handle two of them, but definitely not on a time limit and certainly not while she had to worry about Adam.

"Yes. Fortunately for you however, Balrog and Sagat are indisposed at the moment. So you'll have to settle for a small timer."

"Bite me!" A rough voice with an American accent came from one of the corridors, a man with messy blonde hair, wearing a pair of red karate pants said stepping out. "And I have a name. Its Joe."

"No one really cares you weak ugly fool."

"I am NOT weak! I competed in the first World Warrior tournament  
hosted by Sagat!"

"Just get to your work now and I'll let you live." Vega growled  
dangerously, this distraction nearly cost him time to evade Chun-li's  
assault. He was mildly impressed to see her kicks coming at almost-not-even-a-blur- speeds. Chun-li kept up her attack with a Kikouken, Vega back flipped over  
it.

With Adam things were going less then ideal as well. The man identified as Joe had grumbled a string of rather creative obscenities at Vega before lashing out at Adam with a solid kick to his chest, knocking the young man back a bit. As he recovered, he was barely able to move to avoid another flurry of strikes by  
Joe. "Hey, c'mon...do we have to fight?" Adam asked, keeping his guard up as  
best he could.

"Looks 'at way t' me kid." Joe growled, throwing a punch at Adam's face.  
The shot managed to get past the inexperienced fighter's defenses, landing  
solidly on his nose. A crack and the trickling of blood onto Adam's shirt  
followed. "Heh, that all?" Joe asked putting his hands back up, hopping from  
one foot to the other.

"No, dot id da least!" He hollered, his words muffled by his blood clogged nose. He dashed forward, leaping into a rolling attack. The quick speed of the attack threw Joe off guard, catching him square in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs and taking him down. Joe gasped but was quickly back on his feet.

"Alright, so you do know a little about fighting."

"Bore den you'd think." Adam responded, waiting for Joe's next move...

Meanwhile Chun-li was getting frustrated as Vega nimbly evaded most of, if  
not all of her attacks. She had gained a few scraps, and portions of her  
track suit had been cut. The vest already completely disregarded, and one of her  
bun's freed from its constraints.

"I'm going to enjoy skinning you like a little rabbit." Vega cooed sadistically. "It's been far to long since my blades have tasted the blood of one so beautiful, they hunger for it."

"Well...tell them...dinners been cancelled!" She screamed at him, charging forward again, leaping into the air. Her nimble speed gave her an advantage, and before Vega had realized what she was doing, she actually managed to give Vega a glancing kick in the mask, enough to distract him as she grabbed his arm. However, she was herself surprised as Vega fell back and threw her from him.

She was breathing heavily as she stood up watching Vega, her attention briefly moving to Adam...

Adam was still in the fight, but Joe's experience was shining through as he brought his foot into Adam's chest again.

Joe was enjoying his moment in the sun, happy to prove his power. He  
spun a roundhouse kick into Adam's head, knocking him off balance. Adam's training with Blanka proved it's worth, however, as he quickly recovered from the blow.

_Okay c'mon...you've been in fights before... _Adam thought to himself as Joe caught his rather sloppy punch, and made a punching bag of Adam's side and head. _Its just...this is the first...one where the guy really wants to HURT me..._ He finished the thought as he head butted Joe, who pulled back slightly.

"Alright kid...time to go down." Joe sneered, running at Adam. He pulled his arm  
back, and much to his surprise, when the punch was thrown Adam pushed through it. He brought his head even with Joe's and wrapped his arms around Joe's in a lock. He quickly increased the pressure as the other fighter grunted then yelled in pain.

"Nobe...your turn!" Adam yelled, sending an electric shock through his  
grip on the arm. He kept it going until he felt Joe's resistance stop, and  
let the other man fall limply to the ground. "I...won?" He asked himself.

Vega gave a short glance to the fight. "Well my pretty bunny..." He said. "I do have other business to attend to. I'll see you again though, count on it." With a polite bow, he darted off before Chun-li could do any more. Finally she turned to Adam.

"Jeez kid. You're a mess."

"I hab a dame." He said indignantly. "Adam."

"Fine. You're a mess, ADAM." She sighed.

"You too."

"Be quiet. Hurry we don't have much time left." She said, once more grabbing his hand and running with him towards the exit. It was gonna be close, but she was certain they'd make it. "Oh...shit." She trailed off stopping short of the door. Adam stopped next to her, following her gaze. Charlie was there, arguing with another man wearing green army fatigues and a green tank top which showed off a muscular build, as well as a flattop haircut.

"Dammit, Guile! Can't you see you're being used!" Charlie yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about Charlie?" Guile demanded.

"Bison owns the government! The United States belongs to him!" 

"That's bullshit Charlie!"

"Guile-" Charlie began only to be cut off.

"I have orders to bring you in alive or dead. Don't make this harder  
then it has to be Charlie."

"I trained you Guile. You KNOW you can't beat me." Charlie responded,  
already removing his glasses and placing them into his vest pocket.

"I'll beat you. I was ordered to bring you in, and I'm going to. I  
don't have a choice."

"Guile, are you that blind!"

"You've clearly just gotten some bad intelligence. My orders come  
straight from the top."

"NO! The general's on Bison's payroll!" Charlie screamed at him.

"Enough! Words aren't going to be enough to bring you back, are they  
Charlie?" Guile asked, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Guile..." Charlie said the same note of regret in his voice, both  
slid into fighting stances.

"This...cant be good..." Adam whispered to Chun-li.

"No, no it isn't..." She agreed.


	7. Crumbling Justice

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Guile. His former pupil had apparently  
been sent by the military brass to extract him from his mission.  
Although Charlie couldnt quite ignore the pride he felt that Guile had  
been able to track him down he also knew he couldnt jeprodize his  
mission at this point, not when it was so close. The bombs Adam and  
Chun-li set in the Shadowloo base were due to go off at any minute,  
and, god willing they'd be far away and Bison still inside. He shook  
his head knowing he had to finish this fast.

Guile struck first, dashing at his former mentor. When he  
was finally in range, he brought his leg up with a small leap as he  
plowed his knee into Charlie's midsection. Charlie took the full force  
of the blow, managing to wrap his arms around Guile's body, and,  
despite the lack of oxygen in his lungs, suplexed Guile into the ground  
behind him. Slightly dizzy from that exchange, he withdrew, moving  
back a few feet to catch his breath.

Gulie got to his feet, his hair messed up and vision taking a  
couple of seconds to fix. Regaining his senses, he drew back both his arms, the  
forearms and hands gaining a dull yellow glow. He thrust them  
forward, both arms passing one under the other. "SONIC BOOM!" There was a loud  
crashing sound as the disk-shaped blast made its way toward its intended target.

Charlie moved to the left, dodging the wave of ki, and started  
closing the distance between himself and Guile. "Still using your  
trump card as an opener eh?" He asked, throwing a punch at Guile's  
face, the added momentum of his charge stunning Guile, though he  
still used the momentum to throw a spinning back fist into Charlie's  
own face. After the mutual punching they stood watching one another,  
each in their respective stances.

"Who is that guy?" Adam asked looking over at Chun-li.

"His name is Guile, he was one of Charlie's freinds and a  
student of his. I guess he came to stop us, based on hearing that arguement." She  
responded, not taking her eyes off the fight in case she'd be needed.

This time it was Charlie who struck first, leaning back into a  
standing backflip. "Sommersault...SLASH!" He called out just as his  
foot went straight up Guile's shirt, leaving a clean rip up the middle  
and a small trail of blood. Charlie kept the momentum going when he  
landed, repeating one of Guile's earlier tactics. "Sonic Boom!" The  
blast moved faster then Guile's own, a fact that caught him offguard  
and caused him to be hit in the chest, sending Guile flying back a  
good ten feet before landing.

"Give it up Guile." Charlie stated calmly, staring down his  
pupil. "I taught you everything you know about fighting. There's  
nothing you can throw at me that I can't counter."

"Really now?" Guile growled, spitting on the ground. Saliva mixed  
with a little blood hit the dirt as he ran in again. Charlie  
steeled himself for another bout of physical combat, but was briefly  
confused when Guile stopped just outside arms  
reach. "Sonic...Hemisphere!" It seemed as though two enormous Sonic  
Booms erupted from Guile's body, circling like tornadoes and catching the  
other pilot unawares.

Adam and Chun-li watched in stunned silence as Charlie took  
the brunt of the attack, being launched into the air before colliding  
once more with the dirt. His resiliance showed, however when he rolled  
out of the way of Guile's attempt to stomp him, getting back to his  
feet. "Alright..." He puffed. "I stand corrected about you not being  
able to surprise me...But I've still got surprises of my own." He  
didn't let his gaze wander from Guile as he manueved around him, Guile  
matching him step for step.

"Sonic Boom!" Guile hollered, trying the original tactic again.

Charlie smiled almost like he'd been waiting for it. "Sonic  
Break!" He countered, firing off one Sonic Boom, the two blasts negating themselves.  
In rapid sucession, Charlie threw out four more, each one succesively hitting  
Guile in the stomach or chest, once again knocking the larger man to  
the ground. He grumbled, shaking slightly as he reached his feet.  
Charlie shook his head as he watched Guile's attempts.

"I'm...not backing...down. I have my orders, Charlie." He wiped  
some blood from his lip as he waited for Charlie's next move. The more experienced fighter slowly  
closed the distance, and when Charlie refrained from attacking until  
Guile was in range he smiled. "Flash Kick!" With those words Guile  
immitated Charlie's sommersault Slash. Charlie seemed to be  
expecting it but didn't fully clear out for a dodge, taking the brunt  
of the attack in his shoulder. There was a brief popping sound and his  
arm hung limply at his side. "Give up now, Charlie!" Guile roared.

"Why? From this?" He asked Guile, catching his breath and  
gritting his teeth. "I've had worse." With that he gripped his useless  
arm and painfully popped his shoulder back into place.

"Then this time I won't miss!" Guile yelled, charging once  
again. "Flash Kick!" This time it seemed Charlie was completely  
prepared for the tactic, ducking under it and rolling behind Guile as  
he landed.

"Now what was the first thing I told you?" He asked. "Never  
give the enemy your back. Otherwise they might do something  
like...THIS!" Charlie yelled, dashing forward and throwing out several  
punches and kicks at Guile from behind. "Crossfire...Blitz!"

Guile let out a few grunts of pain, but couldn't even turn around.  
After the assault finished he slumped to the ground, gasping for air.

"Now, can we discuss this all logically?" He asked, looking  
down at Guile.

Just as those words were uttered there was a deep laughter  
from nearby. Standing in the shadows was a large man in a red  
military outfit. His eyes, although holding neither irisis nor pupils,  
seemed to see all around him with a strange blue glow. He surveyed  
the scene before him a slight scowl on his face. "One more then I  
anticipated...no matter."

"Bison..." Chun-li's tone was between a growl and a hiss as  
she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I must thank you Colonel Guile. You and Commander Charlie  
nullified each other nicely. All that remains is ending your lives,  
and then ending your partner Chun-li...and the child's life as well."  
With a malicious smile he extended one of his hands. "You shall all  
bare witness to my limitless power. PHYCHO SHOT!" He screamed out, the  
pulsating ball of energy hurtled toward Guile and Charlie, neither in  
much a condition to evade it...

* * *

AHA cliffhanger...AND a horribly short chapter...not to mention how  
long its been since i've updated...I'm gonna get lynched...well read  
and review...  
Chapter woulda been longer but i'm not good at adding dialogue to a  
fight... 


	8. The Darkness Falls

The darkness falls...

We all hear how time seems to slow down in a crisis. When you  
seem helpless, your reactions and the object of the crisis seem to  
move in slow motion. This was being experienced by Chun-li and Adam,  
but felt worst of all by Charlie and Guile. The two military fighters  
could only really stare in abject horror at the approach of the dark  
pulsating ball of energy, trying to get into positions to weather the  
blast.

Chun-li seemed to regain her barings first, taking a quick  
assesment of the angle and speed of the Psycho Shot before rushing  
towards Guile and Charlie. "KIKOUKEN!" She screamed, summoning the ki   
between her hands and hurling it to intercept Bison's attack. A small  
explosion left the dust upturned where the two blasts hit one another.  
But at least the first assault had been stopped.

"Hmm...I see Vega has failed to kill you Detective." Bison  
said, swiviling his pupil-less eyes to Chun-li. "I shall have to  
reprimand him for his failure."

"You..." Chun-li said, and for anyone who could actually sense  
ki they could feel Chun-li's aura changing as it was engulfed in pure  
rage. She was the first to fight as she charged the would be dictator.

Bison's smile grew to freakish proportions as he sidestepped  
the Chinese woman's first strike, bringing his large arm down in a  
hammerfist over her shoulder. Chun-li made no move to avoid it,  
instead bringing her foot up to strike Bison's kidney. Both stumbled  
away, making room for whatever next attack they would make.

Bison let out a deep laugh as he looked around him. "None of  
you could match my strength at your best. Like this, I CANNOT FAIL!"  
He screamed, a blue glow engulfing his figure as he launched himself  
at the Interpol Detective, practically flying over the ground at her.   
Chun-li knew she wouldn't have time to dodge, so she steeled herself to  
block it, digging her heels into the dirt as Bison's body collided  
with her own. Despite the woman's power she was finally knocked away  
by her opponent, skidding several feet across loose rock and gravel.

Chun-li shook her head as she struggled to stand, shaking her  
head more when Bison seemed to vanish before she heard his voice  
suddenly booming from behind her. "KNEE-PRESS NIGHTMARE!" And with  
those words her back exploded with pain and again she was launched in  
another direction, yet again skiding across the ground. Aside from  
the pain, she felt her thoughts cursing Vega for their earlier battle.   
But she summoned every ounce of willpower she had, managing to rise to  
her feet again.

"Good, I was hoping to amuse myself today." The monster of a  
man said as he again seemed to fly towards Chun-li. This time though,  
she smiled, she had something up her sleeve.

"KIKOUSHO!" She shouted, focusing her ki between her hands  
again, but this time it seemed to swirl and grow larger rather then  
project. Before he could stop himself, Bison slammed full force into  
it, being thrown away by the power. Chun-li, determined to keep the  
pressure on her enemy, charged after him. As he was falling to Earth,  
she brought her right leg up in a series of kicks almost too fast for  
the eye to follow. This time it was Bison who was sent skidding across  
the ground.

"Sh-she...might do this." Adam said from where he had rushed  
to help Charlie and Guile get to their feet.

"No." Charlie said, watching the fight and doing his best to  
catch his breath. "She won't. She's fighting out of anger and revenge.  
She isn't thinking, and on top of that, as things stand Bison IS stonger  
than anyone here."

"You impress me, Detective." Bison said, letting out another  
deep laugh as he got to his feet. "But like yourself, I have my own  
surprises." With that said, he reached his left hand across his chest  
up to his right shoulder. He grasped the cloth of his cape before  
pulling, ripping the fabric from his uniform and tossing it away. "I  
shall honor you, however...and show you the true power you have  
opposed. I will show you all THE PSYCHO POWER!"

"Psycho is right..." Adam muttered, watching the speaker.

"Guile, we HAVE to help her!" Charlie shouted rushing into the  
frey as Bison renewed his assault on the Chinese Detective. It was all   
Chun-li could do to simply avoid the more dangerous blows, nevermind  
attack him back.

However, just as Bison was about to take advantage of an  
opening for a blow to Chun-li's throat, two voices shouted out  
simultaneously. "SONIC BOOM!" Bison yelled out wordlessly as the two  
blasts of ki impacted his back, and Chun-li took the opprotunity to add to  
it as well. "Kikouken!" She rushed to her allies sides, breathing   
heavily as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

Bison stood where he had been hit, although not seeming to  
hurt, he was still trembling. Trembling with rage. "Y-you...you...YOU   
INSOLENT DOGS!" He screamed, turning to face the three martial  
artists. "You dare...you dare?" He yelled, the blue glow surrounding  
him again. "Psycho...CRUSHER!" He screamed, launching right into the  
center of the group. Guile and Chun-li managed to get away, but  
Charlie took the full force of the attack into his chest, sputtering  
blood as he collapsed to the ground to the chorus of three people  
screaming his name.

Adam was watching with horror, he hadn't known the military  
officer very long, but he liked him. Charlie seemed like someone who  
diserved better then to die out here. He felt his own anger at Bison  
swelling, but not enough to overcome his fear of what would happen if  
he tried to fight him.

Bison smiled as two ki projectiles headed for him from opposite sides.  
Once more he faded away, appearing this time behind Guile. Just as the  
two realized what Bison had done, he grabbed Guile's shoulder, slamming  
his knee into the American's spine, before simply throwing him. "You must  
have realized you can't win by now." He said, walking slowly to Chun-li, as  
he began walking Charlie tackled him from the side...or...that was his plan  
until Bison performed a low kick into Charlie's face, knocking him off course   
and to the ground again.

Chun-li had seen enough and rushed Bison again, leading off  
with a spear hand thrust at his throat, following with a palm strike  
aimed for his solar plexus when he evaded the first blow. He simply  
grabbed her wrist on the second strike but Chun-li used the  
opprotunity for a rather strong left hook to his jaw, causing the  
stunned tyrant to release her. He glared at her before holding out his  
hand, palm facing Chun-li. She braced, expecting his 'Psycho shot'  
technique, but looked around when he vanished again.

Bison reappeared standing at her left side. "Psycho shot!" He  
growled, unleashing the blast point blank into her ribcage. He watched  
as she hit the ground, satisfied she wouldnt be getting back up again.   
_After I finish the boy, _he thought to himself, _I shall certainly have  
to inspect the Psycho drive...these three insects should not have been  
so difficult to kill..._With that in mind, he turned his gaze upon Adam,  
whose own gaze was still locked on the carnage in front of him. All  
three of the special forces were on the ground, in various states of  
unconciousness and medically critical condition.

_If I plan to live, _he thought, watching with terror as the red  
garbed madman approached, _I have to fight back! Blanka Sensei...I'm  
sorry but I dont think i'll be coming back to Brazil... _He gave a   
silent apology for breaking his promise before finally throwing   
himself forward, tucking like a cannonball as he charged Bison,   
performing his rolling attack.

Out of sheer luck, and Bison having never seen the attack  
before, Adam's initial blow connected. However, as he landed back on  
his feet and looked at the tattered uniform Bison wore, he could tell  
his assault had done little to nothing to him. He struck again, a note  
of desperation in his attack as he forced a spark of electricity into   
his arm and punched Bison's solar plexus. This time he felt an iron  
hard grip on his wrist, almost crushing in its intensity. 

"You have courage boy. I like that. I'll destroy it...but I  
like it." He said with a sadism that would have sent shivers of terror  
down even Vega's spine. The sounds of bones popping in Adam's wrist  
could be heard before Bison's backhand knocked Adam to the  
ground. "Get up." he commanded walking towards him. Although struggling to  
rise, it wasnt fast enough for Bison, who responded by kicking him in  
the side, actually raising him off the ground before he plummeted back   
down the three feet he rose up. "I said," Bison growled, grabbing him  
by his shirt collar. "Get. Up." He finally hoisted Adam to his feet,  
punching him in the jaw. The boy was certain it was broken after that  
as he stumbled back and fell over again.

"You just aren't as amusing as your freinds, but I'll make do  
with your weakness." He said, walking to Adam once more. The young man  
coughed, trying to stand again, but at this point his body gave his  
mind a big 'Screw you' and gave out entirely. As Bison reached out for  
him he felt a stone hit him in the back of the head, and turned to see  
Guile on his feet, gasping for air as blood flowed from his nose and  
mouth. To the side, Charlie and Chun-li getting to their feet as well.

"Picking on kids now Bison?" Charlie asked, taking his  
fighting stance again. Despite the large cut in his forehead and trail  
of blood slowly going toward his right eye, he managed to keep himself  
steady.

"Everyone at once this time!" Guile commanded.

"Right." Chun-li nodded her head in agreement, moving a few  
strands of hair out of her eyes. All three were bruised and battered  
but most definetly NOT beaten.

Bison growled in his fury, deep from his throat as he once  
again became engulfed in blue light. "Psycho...CRUSHER!" He roared,  
launching at the three like a missile.

"Don't you know any new tricks?" Charlie yelled, moving at an  
angle as he tackled Bison, directly through the door and into his  
base. He was keeping the larger, stronger Bison pinned through a  
series of wrestling and jujutsu manuevers as he yelled without  
turning. "RUN! I'LL KEEP HIM HERE UNTIL THE BOMBS GO!"

"What? Charlie, thats insane!" Chun-li screamed.

"Its the only other choice we've got." He said, pushing one  
leg out a bit for a better base as Bison tried to flip him  
off. "Besides, they're about to go anyway, and if it takes us  
both...well its worth the trade." He said, locking eyes with Bison.

"Fool!" Bison yelled. "You cannot kill me! I'll return twice  
as powerful as this! I'll always return!"

Guile scooped Adam up and started running alongside Chun-li as  
the bombs finally went off, from the trees they watched as the  
entrance to Shadowloo's base collapsed. Watched as the flames spread,  
and watched the as building began collapsing on itself.

"D'we...gettim?" Adam asked, each word feeling like fire on  
both his ribs and his mouth.

"Yeah kid...we got him." Guile nodded. "We got him..."

Well boys and girls another chapter up and running. Who'da thunk it?  
Well, hope you all enjoyed watching Bison deliver a red ass beatdown  
to our heroes.


End file.
